


I Have No Gifts To Bring

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [72]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's William's first Christmas with Oliver and he's a little nervous. Felicity does her best to reassure William of his place in Oliver's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> To everyone who celebrates Hanukkah, I wish you and yours a Happy Hanukkah.
> 
> To everyone who celebrates Christmas, I wish you and yours a Merry Christmas.
> 
> This story was prompted by Dani and Baz. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 58/72.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 31\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 32\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 33\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 34\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 35\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 36\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 37\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 38\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 39\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 40\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 41\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 42\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 43\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 44\. Three (Part 13)  
> 45\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 46\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 47\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 48\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 49\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 50\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 51\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 52\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 53\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 54\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 55\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 56\. William (Part 29)  
> 57\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 58\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 59\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 60\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 61\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 62\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 63\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 64\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 65\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 66\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 67\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 68\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 69\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 70\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 71\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 72\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity gratefully took the hand that was offered to her and she gingerly lowered herself into the town car. At seven months pregnant, Felicity was no longer standing up or sitting down with grace. She felt like her default setting was now, lumbering. She didn’t so much slide across the seat as lurch to the other side to allow her stepson to get in. Her high heels were immediately kicked off and she knew that there was no way her swollen feet were going to fit inside anything other than slippers for the rest of the night. She texted Oliver to let him know that they were on their way and that he’d need to meet her at the car with a pair of slippers.

Rob, her regular bodyguard and driver, closed the door behind William. The teenager smiled shyly, “Thank you for the tour of Applied Sciences.”

“I’m glad your mom and dad were able to bring you to Starling last night so I could finally introduce you to Curtis,” Felicity said as she closed the partition separating them from Rob. William was going to have Christmas Eve dinner with the Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks, the Diggles and the Harpers. Samantha and Richard would join them for Christmas morning at their home in Cobble Hill.

“Mr. Holt was even cooler in person than I thought,” William gushed. “His lab is amazing.”

William’s enthusiasm was infectious. Felicity didn’t find it hard to identify with Oliver’s son. She could easily imagine her own excitement if someone had introduced her to Lucius Fox or Ted Kord when she was fifteen. “I’m glad you had fun,” she said truthfully.

“It was more than fun,” William said excitedly. “I can’t believe everything you guys are working on. I mean, the Q-Cell is just the beginning of your green revolution. I’ve never met anyone before who gets me.”

Felicity laughed, “Us nerds have to stick together.”

The smile fell from William’s face and he looked away. Felicity reached out and tapped his hand, “Everything okay?” William looked back at her and her breath caught. He looked so much like Oliver it often took her by surprise. “You’re kind of making the face Oliver makes when he’s worried about something.”

William appeared surprised by her statement. “Do you think Oliver likes me?”

“Like you? Oliver’s crazy about you,” Felicity said sincerely. “He talks about you all of the time.”

William smiled for a split second before he adopted Oliver’s brooding face, “We don’t have a ton in common.”

“I don’t know,” Felicity said as she tried to take what she knew about William and align it with what she knew of her husband, “I think you have plenty in common. You both love baseball. You’re both kind and loyal.”

“He’s not into science. Mom says Oliver didn’t like nerds when she knew him,” William said apologetically.

Felicity forced herself to bite her tongue. It wasn’t fair of Samantha to color William’s perceptions of Oliver from when he was twenty-two. Oliver was no longer that man and clearly William was trying to reconcile the man he was getting to know with the man his mom told him about. “I don’t think that’s true. Your dad - Oliver - he married me and nerds don’t come any bigger than me,” she looked down at her belly, “especially now. Tommy’s no slouch either.” She smoothed her hand over her belly, “QCs mission to develop green technology and to abandon military contracts, that was all Oliver. He has the singular ability to focus his mind on a goal and then set out to meet it.”

“Mom says that Tommy only got into Harvard because his dad bribed his way in,” William’s statement sounded more like a question.

Tommy was certainly smart enough to get into Harvard on his own, but there was little doubt that his dad’s money and his grandfather’s and mother’s legacy didn’t hurt his chances either. “His connections might’ve helped secure his place at Harvard, but Tommy worked hard to stay there and graduate. He got his MBA at Stanford on his own merits.”

“Mom says he’s living off his trust fund,” he looked down sheepishly, “and you.”

Felicity winced on behalf of her husband. If Oliver and Tommy didn’t have a nickel to their names, it wouldn’t change how she felt about them.  What they gave her went beyond financial security and private jets. Her life would be empty and meaningless without Oliver, Tommy and Bobby. “Wow, your mom doesn’t like to sugarcoat things, does she? I guess we’ll never have to worry about her telling us what she really thinks,” she said bluntly.

“Sorry,” William’s face and ears turned red with embarrassment.

“No, I’m sorry. You have questions and you’re a member of this family, so that entitles you to answers. Yes, Tommy has a large trust fund from his mom’s side of the family. The Merlyn fortune was surrendered after the Undertaking. You’re right, Verdant wouldn’t pay for the lifestyle we lead and he doesn’t draw an income from the Rebecca Foundation, so yes, Tommy lives off the interest of his trust fund and from investments he’s made. He is also the father of our children and is staying home to raise Bobby and this little person. There is no, Tommy money, Oliver money or Felicity money. It’s our money. We couldn’t do what we do without one another.”

“Oliver kept getting expelled. Mom says that happened because he was probably too drunk and high to study, not because he’s stupid,” William continued.

“You’re blunt and fearless. Moira would’ve loved you,” Felicity said before her brain caught up with her mouth. “Your grandmother would’ve regretted the choices she made if she’d gotten the chance to meet you. She loved Oliver the best way she knew how and sometimes her way was incredibly flawed. As for your dad,” Felicity smiled, “if he were stupid, he never would’ve survived for five years after the Gambit sank. Oliver is one of the smartest people I know. He made some bad choices, starting right around when he was your age and it took the Gambit sinking for him to see the error of his ways. Your dad loves you. Trust me, if science and nerd talk were deal breakers, Oliver would’ve run from my office the first time he met me. He likes smart people. He rewards smart people. You don’t have anything to worry about.” She squeezed William’s hand, “He’s incredibly proud of you.”

“I sometimes wonder if I’d be a different person if Oliver had always been in my life,” William said looking out the window.

“For better or worse, who can say, but I think it is safe to say you’d probably be different. I imagine a lot of who you are was shaped by Richard,” Felicity said kindly. She often wondered what her life would’ve been like if Noah hadn’t run out on her when she was a child.

“My dad is a good dad,” William said in defense of Richard.

“You’re proof of that,” Felicity ran her hand over her belly. “Your mom and dad did an amazing job because you are an amazing person. I haven’t been a mom long, but the thing I realized before I even left the hospital with Bobby was that being a mom, a parent, is difficult. There are so many things we can do to really mess up our kids. There are days when I feel like the best I’m able to do is to love Bobby and I hope that will be enough to help him grow up happy and healthy. Your mom decided what she thought was best for you. I understand her choice, so does Oliver. What matters now, is that you’re here and Oliver wants to build a relationship with you.”

“I bought them sweaters,” William blurted out. “That’s lame, right?”

Felicity smiled, “No, it’s not lame.” She didn’t have to imagine how much pressure William was feeling over what gift to bring his new dad. Oliver had been a wreck since Thanksgiving trying to think of the perfect present for his first Christmas in William’s life. Samantha had placed a dollar limit on what he could spend, which was probably a good thing because Oliver would’ve tried to make up for fifteen missed Christmases. Luckily, nerdy teenage boys were Felicity’s specialty. A quick consultation with Curtis and Cisco, Felicity knew that William would love his present.

“Sweaters don’t really say, I want to know you better,” William’s eyes were earnest. “He knows I want to get to know him, right?”

“It took a lot of courage to knock on our front door. You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t want to know him. Oliver is so happy you want to have a relationship with him. The only present Oliver wants is you being here tonight,” Felicity promised.

“I think Bobby will like his present,” William said hopefully.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Felicity pointed out the window, “We’re here.”

William placed his hands on the window, his nose nearly pressing the glass, “Wow, my dad grew up here?”

“Yeah, he did,” Felicity said. She remembered the first time she pulled up to the mansion and how intimidated she felt. Moira had wielded her house like another weapon in her arsenal of power. The night Felicity confronted Moira about Thea’s parentage, she remembered feeling like she was up against Moira and the history of the family contained within the walls. She could only imagine the terror Samantha faced when Moira summoned her to discuss the baby she was carrying. She rubbed his back before she realized what she was doing. “It’s only a house, a big house, but it’s just home to Oliver, Thea and Tommy. We spend every Christmas Eve here. Even when no one was living here, we spent Christmas Eve here.”

They sat in silence as they made their way up the long drive and approached the house. William’s breath caught as the full expanse of the house and property came into view. She made a mental note to have Oliver take William for a walk after the sun went down so he could see the house all lit up. It was a sight to behold. “Rob, drop us off at the kitchen,” Felicity instructed. The mansion always seemed less intimidating from the warmth of the kitchen. The guys were probably already preparing dinner.

“Is that snow?” William asked with disbelief.

The area of lawn that stretched from the kitchen to the pool was covered in freshly made snow. “It is,” Felicity grinned. “The first Christmas we were together, Oliver had snow made for Tommy. It’s become a tradition and now we have kids, so it seems less an eccentric billionaire thing and more a spoil the kids rotten thing.”

William swallowed heavily, “Do we get to play in it?”

“Of course, it’s not for decoration,” she laughed. “I’m surprised that Grace, Bobby, Tommy and Roy aren’t outside. They must be waiting for you.”

“I don’t have snow boots,” William said with disappointment.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ve got your snow gear all ready for you,” Felicity promised.

William’s face lit up with a smile, “Cool.”

Oliver was waiting for them when they pulled up to the kitchen door. He was instantly at her door as soon as the car came to a complete stop. When the door opened he stuck his head inside and smiled at them, “Welcome home.” Oliver knelt and put the slippers he was holding on Felicity’s feet, “Feeling okay?”

“I think it’s time to switch to flats,” she said with a mock pout.

“That will make Tommy happy,” Oliver teased as he gave her his hand and helped pull her to her feet. He turned to his son, “Did you have fun with Curtis?”

William rocked back on his heels, “Curtis is awesome.”

“William wants to play in the snow,” Felicity linked her arm through Oliver’s.

“Tommy is wrestling Bobby into his snowsuit as we speak,” Oliver chuckled. “Maybe you’ll have better luck convincing him to wear his hat.”

Felicity linked her other arm through William’s, “Our secret weapon has arrived. I have a feeling that Bobby will wear his hat if his big brother asks him to.”

They opened the back door and a small blur hurled itself at William’s legs. Bobby was stuffed into his red snow suit and snow boots. He looked up with eager blue eyes, “William, come play.”

Oliver pointed to the kitchen table where a pile of winter gear was waiting for William, “Let your brother get changed first.”

“Hurry,” Bobby instructed his brother as he dragged William over to the table. “Da says we can make a snowman.”

“That sounds fun.” William kicked off his sneakers as he sat down at the kitchen table to pull on a pair of snow boots. He ruffled Bobby’s hair, “While I put my boots on, you should put your hat on.”

Bobby immediately ran to Tommy’s side, “Da, I need my hat.”

“Sure, little man.” Tommy pulled the hat over Bobby’s ears and rolled his eyes at his spouses.

Felicity tried not to laugh as she wondered if William’s magic with Bobby would be this effective over the phone. When everyone was warmly bundled up, she kissed each of them on the cheek, “Have fun.”

She laughed as she videoed, Bobby, William, Oliver and Tommy flop onto their backs in the fresh snow. As if choreographed, their arms and legs opened and closed in perfect synch. Oliver was the first to stand and helped everyone else to their feet. All four stood and admired their snow angels before Bobby rushed off. Under Bobby’s supervision, Tommy, Oliver and William began rolling a snowball for the base of their snowman. Felicity had a feeling that this might be their best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/ A short Christmas drabble was posted for this universe today on tumblr.


End file.
